It's A Sadie Hawkins Dance
by watchingstarsdie
Summary: The New Directions are his friends, but the Warblers are his family.


**A/N: I wrote this during the hiatus and with all the spoilers that came out, I had the info all mixed up. It's Glee so yeaahhh. Sorry for any errors in character and in grammar. I really do need a beta. **

**Disclaimer: If I had any say on Glee, we would have a Warbler spin-off by now.**

* * *

Blaine stood by the side of the stage, moving his head to the music, as he watched the school population dance to Tina's voice. When the couple standing in front of him moved, he saw an out of place, familiar face- that without thinking- he grabbed widely the boy's arm so he wouldn't get away, and prayed that it was who he thought it was, otherwise it would be really embarrassing.

"Nick?"

"Oh. Hey, Blaine." Nick greeted, his expression of surprise turning into a smile when he realized who had dragged him off the dance floor.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine released his grip on Nick's arm.

"I have a date." Nick answered simply.

Blaine raised his eyebrows at that, "Uhuh?"

"Trent's second cousin-neighbor's-bestfriend or something didn't have a date so somehow he had to escort her and some of her friends didn't have dates as well. I'm not quite sure but I still think Trent blackmailed us. Besides, when a charming lady asks you, the gentlemen thing to do would be to accept."

Blaine couldn't help but smile at Nick's rambling. It had been too long since he has been on the receiving end of it. "I didn't think your preppy asses would ever step foot in a public school dance."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Nick said with a smirk. "Call it a life experience or whatever. It would be a good college essay." Blaine laughed at how pretentious that sounded. "Besides, you did it for more than a year, by your own choice, may I add. So why can't we?"

"I just… You know…" Blaine dropped his gazed, thinking of how to properly phrase what he wanted to say. This wasn't just about seeing Nick in the school gym, this was about seeing Nick in McKinley. "After the Sectionals thing… I'm really…"

"It's a _Sadie Hawkins_ dance, Blaine." Nick said in a tone that made Blaine look up. "There are more important things than some show choir competition. We're here as your friends, not as the Warblers."

The warmth that spread in his chest at those words was something Blaine would never forget. How did he get so lucky to have met them? By his standards, he has been a crappy friend to them, but somehow- time and time again- they treat him like nothing has changed, like he hadn't abandoned and rejected them over and over. The New Directions are his friends, but the Warblers are his family.

"You said 'we', who else is here?" Inconspicuously brushing the back of his hand over his eyes. He hoped the change in topic would stop him from shamelessly clinging on to Nick and crying, which he is so close to doing.

They both looked back to the dance floor and Nick momentarily surveyed the crowd, before he pointed out, "Jon is over there, dancing, which I think is the robot. Thank god we're not in our uniforms or this would be totally embarrassing. Jeff is by the punch bowl. And last I saw, Trent was dragging Thad to accompany him to the restroom."

"That's everyone?" Blaine asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Nick had an all too knowing, too understanding, smile on his face when he answered, "Sebastian's not really sure of you wanted him here, it's your senior year… he didn't want to ruin something like this…"

"Does he know about…" Blaine found himself asking before he could stop himself. He doesn't know why he's asking, why he even thought Sebastian would be here with the rest of them.

"Freshman year?" Nick picks up and nodded, "I think he does."

"He just didn't care enough like you do." Again, he couldn't stop himself from saying it, he doesn't understand. No one in McKinley knows, he hasn't told anybody but Kurt. The only reason the Warblers know is because they were there when he transferred. Sebastian wasn't. He doesn't know why he thought Sebastian knows- cares about that part of his life.

"Blaine, that boy is hopelessly- with you he'd- " Nick cut himself off, he looked as if he was deciding if he should continue talking or not, "you know it's not really my place to say it."

The confused look Blaine gave him prompted him to add, "Who do you think found out that Trent's second cousin-neighbor's-bestfriend doesn't have a date?"

"Oh," was all Blaine could say when he realized the implication of what Nick said.

"Yeah." Nick said, that all knowing smile gracing his features again, "Besides, I don't think school dances, let alone public school dances are _Sebastian Smythe's_ kind of thing."

Blaine had to chuckle at that. The thought of Sebastian, looking dashing in a suit, in McKinley's halls, was something he found amusing. Blaine could already hear the snarky pretentious comments and see his nose wrinkle in disgust at everything.

"I think my date is looking for me." Nick clapped a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "We're just around, Blaine."

Blaine watched him get swallowed by the sea of people. He pulled out his phone and texted a familiar number, a smile on his face

**To: Sebastian Smythe 9:27 pm** _You're missing out on all the fun._

**From: Sebastian Smythe 9:28 pm** _Highly doubt it, killer. ;)_

* * *

****** I can't write Warblers+Blaine without it being Seblaine-ish. Sorrynotsorry.**

**Leave my talented blazer-wearing angels alone, RIB. Anyone else pissed with the fuckery of the steroid thing? Gods. I hope Sebastian is back with this "redemption" thing. **

**Reviews are sunshine! **


End file.
